


Deep Eyes

by kittyhazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Cute Harry, Dark Louis Tomlinson, Gay, Love, M/M, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyhazza/pseuds/kittyhazza
Summary: Harry decide tomar unas clases para aprender italiano en el país donde la lengua nació (además que era un pretexto para trabajar tomando muchas fotografías). Él está demasiado emocionado por conocer a su nuevo compañero de habitación que lo acompañará en ese año.Louis decide tomar clases de Italiano después de haber conseguido un estupendo trabajo que le hará ganar mucho dinero en ese país. A él no le agrada compartir, él quería una habitación para sí mismo, así que por eso tratará de evitar lo más que pueda a su compañero de habitación.





	1. Ojos Profundos.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia no está editada. Está inspirada en un video de Elena Ponz que cuenta sobre su compañera de piso. Y ya.
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry

“Mierda” 

Maldijo frunciendo el ceño y forcejeando la maleta de una manera brusca ya que había quedado atorada en un jodido escalón cuando comenzó a subir las escaleras para llegar a su habitación.

Estaba teniendo una crisis. Demasiados sentimientos encontrados. Estaba: molesto, cansado, asustado, nervioso, emocionado, pero sobre todo molesto.

Quizás hoy no era por completo su día, joder. Después de que atrasaron su vuelo (y tuvo que esperar tres jodidas horas sentado, maldición, manteniendo su culo pegado a la silla de mierda en el aeropuerto) cuando por fin se subió al avión le tocó en medio de una mujer obesa (a la cuál sus enormes caderas y muslos ocupaban la mitad de su asiento) y del otro lado una mujer con un bebé que no paraba de llorar. No pudo dormir nada en el avión, y cuando logró hacerlo por un momento, accidentalmente se recargó en el pecho de la mujer con el bebé (¡estaba dormido, demonios!) y ella le metió una cachetada. Aún podía sentir la pesada mano en su mejilla.

Luego de todo eso, cuando ya iba saliendo, un jodido perro de la policía estaba olisqueando su maleta y tuvieron que revisarla. Pero como era de esperarse que él no llevaba ningún tipo de droga y pidieron disculpas por el error. Pero, ¿Quién tuvo que devolver toda la porquería a la maleta? ¡Por supuesto que él! 

Refunfuñando metió la llave que le dieron dentro del cerrojo y trató de abrir torpemente la puerta. Cuando estuvo dentro, se tomó el placer de respirar profundamente mientras miraba alrededor. Era una habitación muy bonita, casi como un pequeño departamento con una pequeña cocina, un sofá, una televisión sobre le pared y dos camas.

Cuando vio las dos camas, no pudo evitar volver a emocionarse, con el corazón golpeando en su pecho. Él le dijo a la mujer que le dio la llave de su habitación que le avisara rápidamente a qué hora llegaría su compañero. Quería prepararle algún bocadillo, quizás unas galletas de chocolate, o un pastel.

Dios, él era hijo único y jamás había compartido habitación con alguien. Ya lograba fantasear donde ambos estaban en sus respectivas camas, mirando hacia el techo y platicando anécdotas divertidas y se convertirían en mejores amigos. 

Mordiendo su labio en una sonrisa, se permitió imaginar cómo posiblemente sería su compañero. Esperaba que le gustaran las comedias románticas como a él. También amaría (mucho) que ambos salieran a explorar la hermosa ciudad y pueda tomarle fotografías donde haga caras graciosas. Harry creía que era mejor salir de turista acompañado que solo. Se imaginaba que salir solo, sería muy triste.

Tirando su maleta al suelo, se tiró sobre una de las camas y soltó un gemido de lo bien que se sentía el blando colchón bajo su cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien y él estaba tan agotado que se fue quedando dormido hasta que ya no supo nada más.

•••

La puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente seguido del sonido de las rueditas de una maleta. Alguien maldijo en voz baja y Harry abrió lentamente uno de sus ojos cuando la luz se encendió. ¿Qué hora era? ¡Demonios! Se había quedado dormido. Con un gruñido comenzó a buscar su celular y lo encendió para poder mirar la hora, ¡Eran las nueve de la noche! 

Volvió a gruñir cuando recordó que no estaba solo.

“Hola… ¿Quién eres?” Se sentó perezoso y talló uno de sus ojos, parpadeando un par de veces, tratando de enfocar la cara del sujeto 

El chico lo miró fijamente por lo que parecieron segundos logrando intimidarlo y después volvió a lo suyo.

“Tu compañero de habitación, ¿Quién más podría ser?”

Bueno, al parecer no tenía el mejor humor. Pero definitivamente, no se dejaría llevar por primeras impresiones.

“Lo siento, acabo de despertar y no estaba pensando con claridad" Balbuceó un poco, sintiéndose tonto y mirando atentamente los movimientos del chico. Parecía bastante tenso, quizás había tenido un día horrible como él. 

“Mi nombre es Harry, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?” Y bueno, aunque el chico no pareciera tener ganas de hablar ahora, él tenía que intentarlo, por algo tenía que comenzar.

Él puso sus profundos ojos azules sobre Harry antes de entrar al baño con una toalla y cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

¿Qué?

Con el ceño fruncido en desconcierto se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia el refrigerador y lo cerró de inmediato al ver que no había nada (obviamente). Mentalmente se dijo que debía hacer las compras mañana por la mañana.

Con un suspiro triste, escuchó como encendía la regadera y caminó de vuelta a su cama, sentándose y quitándose las botas (ya que durmió con ellas). Le dolían los pies y un poco la espalda, aunque ya no se sentía cansado ni molesto.

Quizás debería dormir otro rato y esperar a que sea mañana y que su compañero se encuentre de mejor humor. Tal vez le prepare unos panqueques de desayuno y él le agradecería y le pediría disculpas por su comportamiento, entonces hablarían del horrible día que fue ayer e irían a clase juntos.

Se quitó la camiseta con cuidado, junto con los pantalones y los dobló, acomodándolos sobre su maleta. Se metió a la cama y se cubrió con la sábana, dispuesto a dormir toda la noche (él se creía capaz de hacerlo, fue un día muy largo). Quizás mañana las cosas mejorarían, no tenía que ponerse triste por algo tan estúpido. Odiaba ser tan sentimental, pero igual, sabía que su humor por la mañana sería mejor y con suerte el de su compañero también.


	2. Primer Día.

Harry

El molesto sonido de su alarma lo hizo despertarse de su dulce sueño, así que con un gruñido apagó la alarma y se levantó de la cama, estirando los brazos y bostezando largamente. No quería despertar, había olvidado eso de a escuela, era horrible volver a experimentar despertarse temprano y pasar las próximas seis horas en clases que en realidad te importan una mierda. Su sueño había hecho que despertara de buen humor y algo nostálgico. Era el primer día y creía que no iba a poder sobrevivir sin el amor de su madre, por qué sí, había soñado con ella (seguro ella estaba preocupada porque no le envió ni si quiera un mensaje avisándole que había llegado sano y salvo). Soñó con un Harry de 5 años y con su madre haciendo su comida preferida, fue un sueño maravilloso. No entendía por qué tuvo que crecer, la vida de adulto es horrible. Todo era trabajar, deudas, soportar a tus familiares que te preguntaban a cada momento cuándo te ibas a casar y tener hijos. Pero al menos su trabajo le gustaba, adoraba tomar fotografías. Y aunque su padre no lo hubiera apoyado del todo, a él le gustaba. Igual, cuando sus padres mueran, él iba a quedarse con todos sus millones (porque sí, ellos tenían mucho dinero), aunque eso suene cruel. 

No desea que sus padres mueran, por supuesto que no. A lo que se refiere, es que no es tan necesario un empleo de verdad. Aunque por ahora está un poco de pobre porque su padre le castigó y no va a darle dinero para nada. Oh, sí, eso es terrible.

Se preguntaba cómo sería la vida de su compañero. Quizás sus padres también son ricos, o quizás él trata de salir a delante y de sacar a su familia de pobre. Quizás tiene hermanitos pequeños o sobrinos y les compra juguetes. ¿Y si tiene algún hijo? ¿Tendrá alguna novia? Seguro que sí, él es muy apuesto. Los chicos apuestos siempre están ocupados.

Miró a su compañero que aún dormía como un muerto. Estaba roncando y estaba acostado boca abajo. Podía ver los lacias pestañas rozar sus mejillas y sus labios entre abiertos y la corta barba de dos días.

Era precioso. 

Seguro parecía loco estando de pie a un lado de la cama de su compañero de habitación, mirándolo como bobo, perdido en su belleza.

Había despertado una hora más temprano que de costumbre para cocinar unos panqueques de banana. Así que sin esperar más, tomó su ropa y se dirigió a la ducha, encendiendo el agua caliente y comenzando a ducharse rápido (regularmente se duchaba muy rápido, no le gustaba desperdiciar agua). Quizás por la noche se de un baño de burbujas en la bañera, eso sería estupendo.

Cuando terminó, se vistió y trató de peinar su largo cabello para luego lavarse los dientes y por fin dirigirse a la cocina para preparar los panqueques. Caminando felizmente hacia el refrigerador y tarareando una canción feliz abrió la nevera y… oh.

Harry sintió su cara palidecer al recordar que no había comprado nada de comida, ¡mierda! ¡todo se había arruinado!

¿Ahora qué haría? 

Bueno, al parecer ambos se habían quedado sin desayuno. ¿Por qué tuvo que quedarse dormido ayer? 

Su estómago ya rugía porque ni si quiera comió correctamente ayer. Aunque, quizás sí se apuraba, podría ir al supermercado, comprar algo de comida, llegar a casa, cocinar y después ambos irían a clase juntos.

Pero, ¿A quién engañaba? ¿Qué supermercado estaba abierto a las 6 a.m.? Y ni hablar de que seguro llegaría muy tarde a su clase. Carajo, todo se arruinó.

Aunque…

Tal vez debería ir al 24/7 y comprar algo simple para hacer el desayuno. No estaba seguro si vendían frutas, pero podría comprarle una dona y un café.

Eso sonaba mejor.

¿Le gustaría el café negro o con crema? ¿Le gustarían las donas de chocolate? 

¿A quién no le gustan las donas de chocolate?

Estaba comenzando a estresarse. Tal vez pareciera demasiado sencillo despertarlo y preguntarle “Hey, ¿Te gustan las donas de chocolate? Iré a comprar el desayuno, por cierto, ¿prefieres el café negro o con crema? Olvídalo, te traeré la crema en un lado" .

Era sencillo.

Caminó hacia el cuerpo dormido y extendió su mano para tocar el brazo tatuado. Con el labio entre sus dientes lo picó rápidamente y se alejó con un salto hacia atrás.

Él roncó y se dio la vuelta.

Se sintió un poco aliviado. 

Tomó aire y se acercó de nuevo. 

¿Y si no le gustaba que le despertaran? Tal vez se moleste y le diga “Largo de aquí, perra". Harry no tenía una respuesta preparada para eso.

A la mierda, iría a comprar esa dona y ese café con la crema a un lado y estará en la mesa esperando por su compañero. Entonces irían juntos a clase y él le diría “¿Cómo supiste que adoro las donas de chocolate? Eres el mejor, compañero" y después chocarían puños como chicos blancos heterosexuales. Claro.

Emocionado salió de la habitación, yendo al 24/7, comprando rápidamente su desayuno y el de su compañero.

Cuando volvió, su compañero ya estaba despierto, tomando su ropa para darse una ducha seguramente. Se acercó confiado, con una sonrisa y extendió la bolsa de papel junto con el café.

“¡Buenos días!, sabes, yo…”

Y él huyó al baño y cerró la puerta fuertemente.  
Harry se quedó estático en medio de la sala, mirando la puerta cerrada y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

¿Qué?

¿Acaso él olía muy mal? No lo creía, siempre usaba su perfume con un suave olor a cítricos, era delicioso (según él). Tal vez era alérgico a los cítricos. Si así lo era, no volvería a usar ese perfume jamás.

Con un suspiro derrotado, se sentó sobre el sofá y puso ambos cafés sobre el suelo y tomó una de las donas, dándole una mordida a la dona, con el ceño fruncido.

Tal vez simplemente no le agradaba a su compañero. Y si era así, no volvería a intentar acercarse a él e intentar ser mejores amigos. No quería estar rogando detrás suyo.


End file.
